Broken: The 25th Hunger Games
by aceswims
Summary: With a new twist, 24 tributes will be voted into a new arena, neighbor will turn on neighbor, trusts will be broken, and only 1 will rise victorious. (SYOT closed, but you can still send in mentors/ escorts and sponsor!) ON HIATUS, probably forever. RIP.
1. Introduction

Sky Niagga sat down and sank into her chair. She stared at the floor and shivered. Everyone was dead. Eamon was dead. Why did he have to volunteer? It has been 3 months since the 24th games, but it still felt like yesterday. She remembered it so clearly it was almost like she was living in the moment still. She let loose her bun and let her brown curly hair fall to her shoulders. She could still hear the screams of the kids stuck in the bloodbath. She could still see the faces in the sky. Every night. And she could still hear the cannon that symbolized another innocent child was never going back home. She was only fifteen, but her mind was an awful place to be. She will never get it out of her head.

The games don't always end with a Big Bang. There isn't always a huge fight. It could just be the last girl walking up to the last boy, who is caught in a tangle of ropes. The girl could silently kill him with tears in her eyes, not making a sound. Silence. That's all that was left in the arena.

Now in a couple of weeks had to relive it all again with the victory tour. She had to see all the faces of the ones she killed. See all the families that are now short a member.

Hello! Welcome to my SYOT! This is my first FanFiction so please leave tips! Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get to the SYOT part. Chapters will be longer, don't worry! Please submit through PM, but if you cannot, you may review! The form will also be in my bio! Please no Mary-Sues, the more detailed

Name:

Age:

District:

Backup Districts:

Appearance:

Personality:

Backstory:

Family:

Friends:

Reaped or volunteered?:

Reaction to being reaped/reason to volunteer:

Disabilities?:

Goodbyes:

Token: (optional)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Parade Outfit: (optional but would really help)

Weapon:

What they do in training:

Suggested score: (not promised)

What they do for the game makers:

Interview Angle:

Interview outfit: (optional)

Quote: (optional)

Bloodbath Strategy:

Games Strategy: (every single tribute hiding during the games wouldn't be interesting please try to make it different)

Preferred Death:

Predicted Placement:

Cool facts about your tribute: (optional)

Why they should win:

Anything else?:

Again, sorry for the short chapter!


	2. Gigi Lush

**_District 1_**

 ** _Gigi Lush_**

 ** _The Secret Girl_**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

When Gigi woke up she almost forgot where she was. Of course, she had spent the night before the reaping at her best friend, Milli Anderson's house.

Gigi had lost most of her friends when her brother, Thomas, died only on the second day of the games. He had disgraced the district. Now everyone in the district had left her. She was the popular kid, the one to know. And just like that, she had become nobody. Just because her brother let the emotions get to him. Gigi was taught not to feel any emotions. The only thing she had close to emotions was her boyfriend, Drake Silks.

Gigi and Drake had been together for 3 years, though nobody knew it. Gigi planned on telling everyone during her interview, just incase she didn't come back. But Gigi knew she was going to come back. She had been training for months. Speaking of training, she had to wake Milli up! Milli was actually only the second choice for a volunteer last year, which made her for a nice training partner. The first choice, Hannah Conn, was tricked by that little girl from 8. What was her name again? Gigi remembered it to be Sky Niagga or something like that. Hannah was really close with Gigi, so losing her was really tough. She was going to get revenge on District 8.

Gigi galloped down the stairs and let her bouncy, curly hair fly everywhere. That was always a fun thing to do for her, ever since she was little she just loved the sensation of jumping. She didn't know why! She skipped into Milli's room and shook her up. Milli let out a loud groan. "Gigi, it's 5:00 in the morning." She said groggily. "And, its reaping day! Our reaping starts at 7:30! If we want to train for a while, we have to get up now!" Nobody knew how Gigi was so peppy in the mornings. It was almost crazy. Most people in 1 have to get their "beauty sleep" but Gigi didn't.

"Alright." Said Milli. Milli was such a supportive friend. Gigi never told her, but she was really grateful for Milli. She was the best friend she had.

Milli's family was one of the only families in district 1 who had a car. It was a beautiful red convertible with velvet seats. Milli was only 15, but her parents taught her how to drive well. The Academy was only 2 miles away, but Gigi didn't want to waste any extra time.

This year was a quarter quell, which meant there was a special twist. This year, being the first quarter quell, the districts had to vote on which tribute to go into the hunger games. This really did not matter for the career districts, because there were still going to be volunteers. The chosen volunteer wasn't even Gigi, it was an 18 year old girl named Genevieve Kowalski. Gigi didn't care. She couldn't stand being ignored anymore.

When they finally pulled up to the Academy it was 7:15. Gigi and Milli changed into their fake training center shirts and pants. 'In a couple of days' Gigi thought 'I'll be wearing the real ones.' The Academy was designed to look like a real Hunger Games training center. Milli turned to the right and went and got a paper from a rack on the wall. The paper had a whole lesson plan on it to practice individually from.

Gigi loved weapons. It simply made her happy by walking into a room with a sword. Though she preferred a spear, she was still told to practice some with a sword since so many people were going for a spear at the cornucopia.

"Lesson 1:" Milli said, "Hand to hand…" Gigi sighed. She hated hand-to-hand combat. She was awful at it. And she knew she would never have to use it. She was definitely fast enough to get a spear at the cornucopia. She pretty much had a spear guaranteed for her. Even if she didn't get there fast enough, the other careers would get it for her. She knew the other volunteer was really good at running. Or that's at least what she heard.

They slowly got through all the lessons, chokeholds in which Milli almost passed out. Gigi sometimes didn't know her own strength! In about an hour they got to the best part, the Simulator. The Simulator was in a dark room, and when you pressed a button, people started running after you. Your goal was to kill them in anyway possible.

Gigi took her spear from the wall and walked in. The yellow figures came in fast. There was one that was extremely close to hitting her head, but she rolled out of the way just in time. When she had the chance, she took a step forward and struck her spear through where the heart would be. It shattered into a million pieces. Then she felt another one creeping up on her from behind. She spun around on her heels and jabbed it in the stomach.

That went on for about 15 minutes. Finally the red light flashed signaling Gigi was done. She was all sweaty and was breathing really hard. She would have to take a shower before the reaping. "39 kills, Gigi!?" Milli said, overexcited, "That's a new record!"

Gigi knew she was ready for the games. She didn't have to train anymore. She got into Milli's car and they drove home. When Gigi got to her house, she immediately jumped in the warm shower. She saw that her mom had laid out a beautiful red dress, roses to put in her plaited, blonde hair, and sparkly red flats. When she put it on, she felt like a princess. In a couple of weeks, she would have a crown to complete the look.

The reaping was just around the corner. She put on some sparkly lip-gloss and skipped over to her spot. She was next to her friends, Fern Wilson, Valery Goodwill, and Summer Lights. They all knew she was volunteering and were overjoyed.

"I can't believe we are going to be friends with a victor!" Summer exclaimed. "I'm not sure about this…" Valery began to say, but everyone quickly hushed her. They sat through the boring dark days video, but finally got to the reaping. Gigi couldn't wait to see the look on Genevieve's face when she volunteered in the place of her.

It was finally time for the reaping. The escort, Shimmer Sopcheles, had dyed her hair sparkly blue this year. Gigi always wanted to dye her hair. Maybe when she came home as victor she would dye the dips pink.

"As always, ladies first!" the bubbly escort said, "I would be picking from the bowl, but you guys already chose your tribute!" A girl that looked about 10 shuffled up and handed her an envelope. Shimmer sweetly smiled at the girl and turned back to the microphone. "Zoe Raptis!" Gigi recognized her name as the girl who destroyed the statue of the president. Genevieve opened her mouth, but just a second too late.

"I volunteer!" Gigi screamed. She sarcastically smiled at Genevieve, who mouth was still wide open, and walked up to the stage. "It appears we have a volunteer!" Shimmer said, "Not a surprise" she added in a whisper. Gigi skipped up to the microphone and said, "Hi! My name is Gigi Lush, and I'm you're next victor!

Gigi had always been thought badly of.

That ended today.

 **So there is District 1 female! In the future, district reapings will probably be together, but there was so much to write about! Remember, you may enter up to 4 times!**


	3. Virgil Winston

**_District 1_**

 ** _Virgil Winston_**

 ** _The Loved Boy_**

Everyone loved Virgil and his family. They even had special relations with the capitol. Originally, there were going to not be volunteers this year, but the capitol made special exceptions for the career districts thanks to Virgil's dad. Everyone loves him, and he loves them back. The district has always thought of him as a nice person.

Virgil woke up to the delicious smell of his mother's amazing pancakes. He sprinted down the stairs of his family's mansion, smiling ear to ear. He saw his siblings already at the table. Marius was at the head of the table, being the oldest, and the younger siblings, Prometheus, Georgiana, Titus, were all in order from oldest to youngest. His family was only extremely organized during special occasions. Virgil wondered what it was today.

That's right! It's reaping day! Today was special. It was the day Virgil got one step closer to being a victor. All his family was thrilled with him volunteering, due to their competitiveness and desire to be adored. That is, everyone but Titus.

Sure, Titus wanted to be in the Hunger Games like his brother, but after watching multiple videos of previous games he knew bad things could happen in the finale. Virgil was not only his brother, but he was his best friend. Titus didn't want to see him go. "Please, please don't volunteer!" Titus shouted with tears in his eyes once Virgil sat down at the table, "I don't want you to die!" and he grasped onto his arm and now was crying harder. Virgil easily shoved him off.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to die!" he replied, almost laughing.

"Titus has a point," Marius bursted out, "Maybe you should wait until you're older. You're not exactly a pro at this whole weapons thing. If you went into the games, what weapon would you have? You don't have a specific weapon you could use well."

"Well, that's a good thing. It won't matter what weapon I get at the cornucopia!" Virgil shouted back, clearly angered by this discussion.

They ate the rest of breakfast in silence. You could see that Virgil thought about what Marius had said. He thought for a while until he had finished his pancakes. It was 7:30 and the reaping started at 8:00.

He quietly got up and pushed in his chair. He decided he wouldn't volunteer. He was going to wait for when he was 18 and skilled with a weapon. The more he thought about what could possibly happen in the games, the more he didn't want to volunteer.

He climbed up the stairs to his bedroom. He hopped into his shower and turned on the bath. He sunk into the warm water and he would've fallen asleep, too if Marius hadn't slammed the door on his way to his room. He bolted up and washed his hair then grabbed a towel from the hangar on the wall.

He dried himself off and put on a white polo shirt and dress pants and shoes. He combed his soft blonde hair back and smiled into the mirror. He had never noticed before, but his green eyes popped with the shirt he was wearing. He liked that.

The reaping was just a block away. He walked with confidence, like a weight was lifted off his chest. He was happier knowing he wasn't going to volunteer. He happily strolled over to the 16 year old section.

They watched the boring dark days video, and finally got to the girls. The chosen tribute was Zoe Raptis, who vandalized a statue. He thought Geniveive Kowalski was going to volunteer, but a girl named Gigi Lush did. He remembered her brother was the disappointment that died on the second day.

"Now for the boys!" The obnoxious Shimmer said into the microphone. "Michael Burden!"

Virgil gasped along with almost everyone at the reaping. Michael was only 12. He wouldn't make it past the bloodbath. Virgil was the only volunteer for district one this year. Without him, Michael was doomed.

Michael pleadingly looked over to Virgil with his big blue eyes, but when he pretended to look away, the 12-year-old boy crumpled to the ground and started to sob. Even Gigi looked pitiful for him. Two peacekeepers walked over to him and gently lifted him up. You could hear them comforting him.

'What if that was Titus?' Virgil thought. That was his biggest mistake, because replacing Michael his mind saw his younger brother, crying and holding on to his arm. How could the capitol do this? How could they sleep at night knowing they murder 23 innocent children every year? Virgil wasn't going to let this happen.

"I volunteer!" He shouted as loud as he could.

Shortly after he was in sight by everyone, he heard Titus scream "NO!"

Virgil ignored him. Titus had nothing to worry about

Virgil was going to come home.

 **So there's district one! I will write District 2 once I get a female tribute! Again, sorry for the short chapters and little detail. I have a lot on my plate right now! Don't worry, if characters seem undeveloped in any way, that will change shortly. I just want to get the readings over with fast so I can get to the fun writing!**


	4. District 2 Reapings

**_District 2_**

 ** _Ashley Jason, 12_**

 ** _The Underestimated Girl_**

Ashley woke up with tears in her eyes. She knew she wasn't the one voted in; her name wasn't even on the ballot. But her sister, Graphite, was. Graphite didn't have a right arm and wouldn't even make it past the bloodbath. People are cruel. They get rid of the ones that are different from them. She wouldn't be able to watch her die.

She quietly got up from her bed and combed her strawberry blonde hair. She quickly splashed her face with water, and jumped back quickly. It was way too cold way to early in the morning. She dried off her now cold, tan skin and walked into her kitchen.

She saw Graphite sitting at the table with big red eyes. Ashley opened her mouth to start a conversation but her mother, who was making smoothies, shook her head. Ashley walked over to Graphite and gave her a big hug. Graphite started to cry.

"Don't worry." Ashley said, "If you get chosen, I'll volunteer for you!"

"That's what I'm worried about! You won't live!" Graphite started crying again.

"I've spent a couple years in the academy! I'm going to be okay!" She said stroking Graphite's shoulder.

Her mom handed them their blueberry smoothies, ending their conversation. She quickly drank hers and left the table, running to their weapons room. First, she set up targets set in the shape of a six-foot person. Everyone was going to be bigger than her if she went into the games, so she had to be ready.

She looked at the racks of spears and swords. Those weapons could be the same things that killed her sister. She felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest. She almost walked out of the room but forced herself to get ready.

She picked up her throwing knives, which were gilded with gold. She loved the color gold. She did a couple backflips, got some momentum, and hurled her knives at the 4 "people". Her small size made it easy for her to do complicated ariel moves.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM. She hit every target. Two in the head, one in the leg, and one straight through where the person's heart would be. "Bullseye." She muttered under her breath and grinned. She felt less nervous now.

She turned a corner to her room and opened her closet. The night before she had laid out a cute white romper with gold speckles all over it. She also put out ankle height boots with, you guessed it, gold heels. She washed her face, brushed her hair again, and put on some mascara.

The reaping was a couple blocks away, so she had to ride her bike. She passed her friend Sierra Sivena's house, who waved to her through the window. She felt the warm sun beat down on her face and started to sweat. Next she passed Blake Osborne's house, who was her crush. He smiled at her, and she blushed.

She pulled up to the reaping and put her bike next to the peacekeeper's table. She knew the peacekeepers in 2 were nice, so she said, "Excuse me sir, could you watch my bike? I will be right back."

"Yes, of course." The peacekeeper said. She smiled sweetly and walked to the twelve year old's section. She tried to look calm, but really her heart was pounding. The butterflies in her stomach were duplicating rapidly. Her thoughts were interrupted by their escort, Angus Demandic, announcing "As usual, ladies first!"

Ashley was on the verge of passing out. The blood ringing in her ears muffled the next words she heard, but she could hear the name still.

"Graphite Jason!"

"I volunteer!" Ashley said without thinking.

What had she done? She didn't volunteer. No, she was just dreaming. She would wake up and be at home, with her happy family.

But it was too late to take those two, critical words back.

Ashley Jason was going into the Hunger Games.

 ** _Geode Samaran, 17_**

 ** _The Insane Boy_**

Geode was hungry. He hadn't caught anything in his traps for two days now. He crawled into his shelter made of cardboard and rocked back and forth; trying to tell himself everything would be alright. "You're going to be okay Geode, something will show up. It's going to be okay." He whispered to himself.

He was just falling back asleep, when outside of his shelter was an ear-piercing "SKREECH!" He spun around and looked outside. He had caught something! He got up into the sun and removed the mesh around the small animal. He found it to be a rabbit and took the arrowhead out of its stomach.

Now he just needed matches. He put the rabbit carcass back into his shelter and jogged out of his dark alleyway. He could feel the staring eyes burning into the back of his head. People thought he was crazy. Which was true. He was a cannibal, but he didn't exactly have a choice. He was starving. Meat is meat.

He finally reached the market, and when he did, everyone was gone. That's how easy it was. He could just take what he wanted. That's how afraid people were of him. He loved it. He walked over to a table and grabbed a pack of matches.

Once he left everyone returned from their hiding places. He strolled into his alley and started a fire from some garbage and started skinning the rabbit. As the fire grew larger, he impaled it on a stick and started roasting it. It smelled delicious. His eyes grew wider and he started drooling. This was his first real meal in a couple days.

Once the rabbit was nice and brown, he took it off the stick. He cut it with his arrowhead and started eating. It didn't taste like human flesh, but that was fine. He grabbed his plastic canteen of water and drank it all. He almost went to sleep, again, when he heard a loud, booming voice from a microphone in the town square.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the reaping will begin in 20 minutes, so please be ready."

Geode gasped. He completely forgot about the reaping! There's a death penalty for ones that don't attend the reaping. He sprinted down to the area where the reaping was. He got in the line to draw blood, and was breathing heavily.

"Hand please." The peacekeeper said with an outstretched hand.

Geode happily let the needle pierce his finger. Ah, the blood. That beautiful red liquid that glimmers in the sun. He loved it.

He casually strolled over to the 17 year old section where he got a bunch of stares for his ripped clothes and scars all over his body. He cuts himself to higher his pain tolerance for the games. He has been ready for this moment. He has practiced the words 'I volunteer' millions of times.

After what seemed like hours the stupid escort (as Geode called him, he didn't know his real name) finally called a girl's name. It was the girl with only one arm, Graphite Jason. A person that looked very much younger than her volunteered. Her name was Ashley Jason. She was only 12.

WAIT? SHE WAS ONLY 12? Geode was stunned by this. He vaguely remembered seeing her at the academy doing aeriel stunts. He knew she had skill, but still, 12 years old? He wondered if she would be in his career pack.

"And now for the boys!" Angus barked. A young boy handed him an envelope.

"Geode Samaran!"

Geode smiled. He knew nobody was going to volunteer for him. They were too scared he would do something to them later.

He ran up to the stage and shook hands with the little girl, who looked terrified. He was happy.

Geode was very happy.

 **So there's District 2! Sorry this chapter took longer to write, at first I read Ashley wrong and thought she was from district 4! xD I thought she was a really cool character, being a 12 year old and all. Geode is also really… interesting. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter! Make sure to review! It really makes my day!**


	5. 3 and 4 Reapings

**_District 3_**

 ** _Ang Mifune, 17_**

 ** _The Rebellious Boy_**

Oh, the capitol. They think they're so smart with their little voting games. They think they're so smart with their "Quarter Quells". I'm going to show them what it really means to be smart.

I walked to my desk where I had my plans for what I would do if I were in the games. District 3 wasn't a career district, so it is basically sending my weaker allies out to do the dirty work for him. Then I admired my beautiful sketch of an underground tunnel I had created. My face turned red by just thinking about the capitol.

"ANGGG!" I heard my father, Ed, call from the other room. "Are you raging about the Capitol again? You're going to get killed for that someday. I'm all for sharing opinions, but you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut." He said as he walked into Ang's room.

"It's not like anything is actually going to happen. The capitol is too lazy to get off their fancy asses and execute someone." I replied, rolling my eyes. "You're right, but this was a voting games. This district isn't stupid." He replied, clearly surprised by my calm expression.

I hadn't thought of that before. Nobody else in three exactly was… hated. Maybe I might be the one they chose. My thoughts were thankfully cut off by my mother screaming for me to come downstairs for breakfast.

I hurried into the kitchen. I hadn't even noticed how hungry I was. My mother had made me a bowl of my favorite cereal, which I quickly ate all of.

"So, how is that tunnel going, Ang?" my mother asked me

"I've created a sketch, but I don't think it will actually happen. There are too many pipes underground to dig."

"Tessa! We've had this discussion!" my father shouted from the other room, "This is dangerous stuff you're planning, I don't want all of us to get killed. Stop egging him on."

"Fine!" my mom said sarcastically.

"I'm going to go change." I said. I hated being in the middle of fights.

I went back into my room and put on my favorite polo shirt and jeans. I combed my shiny black hair back and ran my hair through it. I always loved how soft my hair was.

The reaping was going to start in a few minutes, so I ran as fast as I could to the square.

I got to my spot just in time, because a few seconds later the dumb looking escort called the female's name.

"Nina Spark!" Garnash yelled into the microphone. Oh no, not that girl. She was so frail and tiny. She wasn't going to make it. Me and my friend, Alum Rodgers, gave her pitiful looks as she walked up to the stage like a zombie. Why would people even vote for her?

"And now for the boys!" she said as she was handed a notecard with our districts symbol on it.

She said the only name I didn't want her to call.

"Ang Mifune!"

It took me a second to realize what just happened. I had been reaped.

I shuffled up to the stage and shook Nina's hand, trying to look confident. But really, on the inside I was broken.

 ** _District 4_**

 ** _Sunset Angler, 17_**

 ** _The Innocent Girl_**

Why did everyone hate me? It wasn't me that sank the ship. It wasn't me that killed the mayor's daughter. It was all my stupid dad. It was his fault that everyone hated me.

But I never did anything wrong. The worst thing I've done was taking a couple fish home one day that weren't mine.

But still the stupid mayor had to tell everyone to vote for me.

"Stop daydreaming, Sunny and get back to work" my fellow fisherman, Salton yelled at me. I quickly snapped out of my daze and got back to pulling in the nets. There were a lot of fish today.

I began to whistle as I threw the heavy net back into the sea. My friend, Twilight Fisher, started whistling the same tune, and soon the whole crew started singing along.

I was about to start dancing, but I felt a slight tug at the net in my hand. I quickly pulled it in, my arms burning from the weight. There were probably going to be a lot of fish. I reeled the net in and launched it onto the deck. There were about 20 cod and 10 catfish.

Apparently that was enough, so the captain steered the boat back to the docks. It was only a 15-minute ride, so I would still have time to change for the reaping. I leaped off the boat and ran across the sand to my beachside home.

I swung open the door with a smile on my face. Captain Jadan had let me bring home two catfish, so my family would have an awesome dinner after the reaping! Catfish was my favorite.

I didn't really care what I looked like at the reaping, so I just threw on a white t-shirt with a fish pattern on it and black leggings.

"I'll be right home mom! Make sure to leave the tail of the catfish for me!" I yelled into the kitchen, where my mom was preparing dinner. I slipped on my rubber boots and walked over to the dock where the reaping was being held.

The cheerful escort, Yasdana started the dark days video, but I couldn't pay any attention. I could almost smell the catfish coming from my house.

 _This is how we remember our past; this is how we safeguard our future…_

"Ah, that was beautiful! Now we will see who our lucky female is!" She boomed

"Sunset Angler!"

I didn't know people hated me that much. I didn't know they hated me enough to send me to my death. I looked up with tears in my eyes and saw the mayor, smiling. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and marched up to the stage.

I couldn't help looking sad. On the inside I was completely broken.

 ** _Zale Racine, 17_**

 ** _The Victor's Boy_**

'My dad had won the Hunger Games, why can't I?' I thought to myself.

I knew I was going to walk onto that stage today. The dumb mayor, Kerns, told everyone to vote for me just because I knocked up his daughter, Aqua. It wasn't a bad thing. She was the one that said yes. He must be just shaken up since his other daughter, Dory, was killed in a boating accident. Maybe he would change his mind and tell people to vote for someone else.

But I didn't really care anyways. I was ready. I had been in the academy for years and I'm the top of my class. I'd have motivation, too. Aqua was pregnant, and I would need to come home for the baby.

My daze was interrupted when my sister Sirena stormed into my room. "You do know the reaping's in an hour right?"

"I know. Who doesn't?" I replied. This was always a special day for district 4. We usually produced a volunteer, maybe even two. This year that wasn't going to happen. There weren't any chosen volunteers from the academy this year, so if you were reaped, nobody was there to save you.

I jumped out of bed and hopped in the shower. I used the shampoo that made my hair smell like coconuts. I always liked the smell of coconuts for some reason, though I had never eaten one before.

I put on a white shirt and a navy blue tie. I went to the mirror, combed my dark brown hair, and put some lotion on my freckled face. My house was always dry so my face was almost always chapped.

I went into the other room and grabbed a protein bar from a cabinet, since the reaping started too soon for me to have a proper breakfast.

"Bye mom and dad! I'm going to the reaping! Love you!" I shouted. My dad had won the 13th games by killing his district partner. I wanted to win like him someday. Maybe in a week I would be able to.

I got in the long line to get my finger pricked and spotted Aqua.

"So, your dad really wants me to die." I said, laughing.

"Yep." She responded. "Hopefully nobody actually listened to him, though." We both smiled.

"Well, if you do get reaped, take this." She handed me a gold pendant. "I'm going to lunch with my friend Sephra right after the reaping. It can be your token.

"Thanks. Love you babe." I said before my finger was pricked, It only hurt a little bit, same as every year. Then I disappeared into the crowd of 18 year olds.

Yasanda like usual, was in a crazy poofy dress. She could be one of those people from the old days we read about in our history books. I wonder what life would be like without the Capitol. Our teachers said it would be pretty awful.

"Sunset Angler!" a girl with long black hair shuffled up to the stage with tears in her eyes. I knew she wasn't a bad person, but I still voted for her. I would vote for anybody that wasn't Aqua.

"And now we will se who our lucky male is!" A young boy handed her a small slip of paper.

"The tribute you have chosen is Zale Racine!"

I was shocked, but I knew I was ready. I put a competitive smirk on my face and walked up to the stage. I was going to win. I was going to continue the victor legacy my father had started and I was going to come home to a baby. I wasn't going to be broken that easily.

 **I am SOOOO sorry that this chapter took so long to publish! I was really stressed with the holidays and all, and my gecko ran away so I was preoccupied with finding him (which I did** **J** **). And just so you guys know, I wont be writing bloodbath tributes, because I really don't have enough motivation. Chapters will be faster written from now on, I promise.**

 **P.S. just to clear things up, Ashley's name wasn't on the ballot because there were multiple stages of voting. Her name was on the first one, but was eliminated for the final vote since not enough people voted for her the first time.**


	6. District 5 Reapings

**_District 5_**

 ** _Tasha Murdock, 17_**

 ** _The Murderous Girl_**

"Go fish!"

"We're playing garbage, Tasha." My brother Nick said with a smile.

"Oh." It's not anything new. I had mistaken Kings for Queens, and diamonds for hearts. I really needed glasses, but my family could never afford them.

My brother Nick was the only person in the world I truly loved. And that was going to be taken away in a couple of months. The capitol was cruel. Every year they literally had 24 children fight to the death. They made it even worse this year, when people had to vote their friends into this cruel thing they call a game.

Westing, on the other hand, is a different story. He has grown even farther away from me and Nick since… The incident. I closed my eyes and remembered it.

 _I heard a body fall onto the floor as I shoved a piece of broken mirror into the other factory worker who was lying on the ground. She started to scream and I panicked. I quickly covered her mouth with my free hand I stabbed again. She stopped moving and I heard Nick screaming at me to leave. I heard the peacekeepers trying to break down the door and rushed out the back._

The authorities never found out what we did that night.

"Are you ok, Tasha?" Nick said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh. Um. Yeah. I'm going to go get ready for the reaping."

I changed out of my pajama pants and into beige pants and my oversized shirt that belonged to Nick into a simple white tank top. I went back downstairs and poured some cereal into a bowl.

"Are you okay? I'm worrying about you." Nick asked me as I ate.

"Yeah. It's just thing whole voting thing and you getting the promotion and keeping everything a secret has just been so stressful. I've been spacing out a lot, that's it."

There was a long silence after that as I finished my cereal.

"Nick, do you think people voted for me?" I asked as I washed my bowl.

He didn't answer for awhile.

"I don't know. There's that other girl that knocked down the power line. That's who I voted for. And I don't think many people know what happened." He said and rubbed my shoulder.

"We had to do what we had to do."

I hugged him one more time and headed for the square. I got a couple strange looks from people watching me walk down the street, but I was used to it. Some people just don't understand.

I finally got to the reaping and got some more dirty looks. I walked to the 17-18 year old section and listened to the squeaky voice of the escort, Erudity, announce the quell theme and all of that garbage.

I saw Jarett Peddle, the mentor for the guys, but I didn't see the girl. I hope she showed up before we left, or else the female wouldn't have a mentor.

 _"In penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and a female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "reaping". These_ _tributes_ _shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol. And then transferred into a public_ _arena_ _, where they will fight to the death until a lone_ _victor_ _remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as "The Hunger Games."_

"Ah, that's beautiful." She said. "And now we will see who you chose to represent district 5 as your female tribute!"

My heart leaped and she was handed an envelope.

"Tasha Murdock!"

I hope Nick would be fine without me.

 ** _Volt Philips, 15_**

 ** _The Poor Boy_**

"Volt Phillips!"

This was so unfair. I never did anything wrong. I was just a normal boy from district five. Why did people want me to die? I almost started crying but I realized if I had any chance at all to get out of this mess I had to look strong.

I marched up to the stage and heard my little sister, Ryan, sobbing. I saw my dad holding her, also with tears in his eyes. He was going to lose another family member.

I remember when our school took a field trip to district 3. We were supposed to learn about computers and stuff like that so we could use them in five. Then there was the fire. My whole class and mother, who was a teacher got trapped behind a pole and didn't make it out. I barely survived.

I shivered and clutched my arm at the memory. A piece of the ceiling had fallen down on my lefty arm and burned it severely. We got to fix it up back in five, but it's still harder for me to use.

I snapped out of my gaze and shook the female's hand. We were escorted into little rooms where our family could come and say goodbye. I sat down on the velvet couch and laid back onto the embroidered pillows.

A couple minutes later a peacekeeper burst open the door and let my dad and sister in.

"You have three minutes." They said in a monotone voice.

I ran over to dad and Ryan and hugged them both tightly. I started sobbing.

"You have to come home, Volt." My father told me as he started to choke up.

"I promise. I promise I'll try." I told him. But in reality, I knew I probably wouldn't come back.

"Do you promise me?" I heard Ryan whisper as she clutched her teddy bear.

"Of course!" I enthusiastically told her. "I'll win for you and we can live in the victor's village together and not be hungry anymore!"

She stopped crying and hugged me one last time. Then the peacekeeper barged in and told them it was time to go.

"Come back." My dad told me as he was shoved out.

"You have one more visitor, Mr. Philips." He told me.

My girlfriend Katie came running through the doors. She gave me a huge hug and cried into my shoulder.

"Please don't die, Volt. You're all I have left." She told me.

"I promise you, Katie, I'm coming home. And when I win me can live together in the victor's village and you won't have to live in the slums anymore. We can finally be happy. This might just be a blessing in disguise."

"Yeah, a blessing in a very awful disguise."

"Very awful." I told her and laughed.

"Do you think we'll be able to tell everyone our secret when you get back?" She asked me.

"Yes, I do." I answered as I picked her up and hugged her.

"I love you, Volt Philips."

"I love you too."

 **First Note: I actually had this written on Wednesday but my internet was down so I couldn't publish it.**

 **Second: In the last chapter, I decided that I was going to end every reaping with the word "broken" but that just didn't work with some of the tribute's personalities.**

 **Third: I'm making a poll on what the arena should be, so make sure to review or Pm me suggestions!**

 **So… That's district five! I hope I didn't butcher these two. Tell me what you think in a review!**


	7. The Letter

**_Aquila Greco, 30_**

 ** _Head Gamemaker_**

I sighed as I finally walked out of the conference room. I never knew gamemaking would be such a hard and boring job. We talked for hours just on what one rock could be able to do.

Once I got to my office, I immediately laid down on my brown leather couch and prepared to take a nap. I was supposed to be designing mutts, but we just did six hours of that, so I figured it was enough for one day.

I closed my eyes and almost drifted off, but I heard a knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" I heard my fellow gamemaker, Ioila say from outside.

I scrambled for my desk and threw things around to make sure it looked like I actually had been working. "Sure, Ioila, come on in."

She opened the door and sat down in the chair in front of my desk.

"Umm, the president told me to give you this. He was going to give it to you at the meeting but you left." She handed me a grey envelope with my name on it.

"Thank you." I said as she left the room. I carefully peeled the top off and took the paper out from inside.

 _Dear Gamemaker Aquila Greco,_

 _I have recently been informed of small uprisings in districts six, seven, and eight. I have sent peacekeepers already to take care of the mess. For the safety of the tributes, please inform the escorts and peacekeepers in those districts to gather the chosen few. Their names are Gregory Marshall, Ciara Carroll, Jesse Green, Niza Walker, Elias Moore, and Cequinn King. Please tell them to bring them to Justice Building before the reaping starts._

 _Good luck,_

 _Remus Snow, President of Panem_

The next few reapings were going to be fun to watch.

 **I just didn't want two weeks between every update so here's a short little page. District six reapings will be up soon.**


	8. District 6 Reapings

**_District 6_**

 ** _Gregory Marshall, 15_**

 ** _The Theif_**

"Can I pleeeease have some bread, mam?" I said as I winked at my friend, Harold as he slipped the sack of coins from the merchant's purse. Se looked at me, confused and glared. He quietly walked away as the lady smacked me in the face with the back of her hand.

"I told you to stay away from my shop!" she screamed and grabbed me by the collar.

"If you ever come near me or my shop again, I'm calling the peacekeepers." The angry lady snarled and pushed me to the ground.

"Ow." I said softly as I jogged over to the ally Harold had been hiding. "So, how much is there?"

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Harold counted the coins in the sack. "You get five, I get five."

 _Yes! I can finally buy that turkey soup that I see in the market!_ I thought to myself, but made sure not to let my excitement show. I didn't want to seem rude or anything.

Then an announcement came on over the speakers that made me jump. I realized I was actually sitting next to one of the black boxes.

"ATTENTION CITIZENS OF DISTRICT 6. WILL THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE PLEASE REPORT TO THE JUSTICE BUILDING AT ONCE. CIARA CAROLL AND GREGORY MARSHALL. THANK YOU."

"Aww man, Greg. That lady finally reported you. You're in big trouble now. " Harold said and patted me on the back.

I loudly sighed and headed toward the justice building, which was conveniently right next to the market. I was greeted at the steps by two rough-looking peacekeepers.

"Are you Gregory Mashall?" one of them said in a monotone voice.

"Uh. Yeah?"

They quickly grabbed my shoulders and walked me into a room in the justice building. There were two chairs in front of a desk where the mayor, Marissa Queens was sitting with her hands folded. A rather small girl was sitting in the other chair, fiddling with her long, ginger braids.

The peacekeeper told me to sit down in the chair next to the girl, who was apparently Ciara Caroll, so I listened.

"What's going on here?" I asked Marissa.

She didn't answer me for a while. "You guys can leave now." She said to the peacekeepers. She picked up a piece of paper.

"This year, being the first quarter quell, tributes would be voted in to compete in the Hunger Games. The chosen tributes for district 6 were Gregory Marshall and Ciara Caroll."

Ciara started sobbing, as I only got angrier. I wanted to rip that paper out of her hands and tear it to pieces. They couldn't be doing this.

But they were. I guess I would just have to win.

 **Yay! My first somewhat quick update! Gregory has natural red hair that's usually messy and blue grey eyes. He is underweight due to not having a regular source of food. Ciara is a bloodbath, which is why she didn't get a chapter, but she is short and has long red hair she wears in two braids.**


	9. Putting Them Through Hell

**_Aquila Greco, 30_**

 ** _Head Gamemaker_**

After my nice nap on the velvet couch, I decided I actually had to work on the mutts and arena. I had been sitting at my desk for about an hour and I had come up with absolutely nothing. Remus said this had to be the worst year of all. We couldn't have another boring forest arena. Or could we? There's nothing else entertaining to do. I'd rather be in hell than be doing this job.

Hmm. Hell. I had finally had an idea when I got a call from Ioila. She told me the district 6 reapings were starting and told me to turn on my television. I reached for the remote and the television flashed to life.

District 6 was bland as always. Coco Shade, the escort, wasn't even wearing a ridiculous outfit. She was just wearing a steampunk hat and simple dress like last time. At least her eyes were a different color. This year they were bright pink.

The boy looked promising. His ginger hair was all knotted and messy, but we could fix that in the capitol. The girl, on the other hand, was sobbing. She clung to Coco, who hugged her back. She's probably a bloodbath fodder.

I looked into the crowd. They all were surprisingly still. I had expected some sort of riot going on. There was a baby crying, but that's all of the noise I heard. I was somewhat disappointed in the boring reaping, but hopefully it will get better as we go along. I heard from someone that district 8 was a real piece of work.

I kept my TV on to stay tuned for the district 7 reapings. But now, I had to focus on making these games hell for the tributes.

 **This was basically nothing. I just had a couple of announcements to make.**

 **I've added something to the sponsor list. Everyone gets one free death shield (you can use it to guarantee your tribute isn't the next to die) And for the new sponsor system, you get one useless gift and a lifesaving one. The point system was not going to work out.**

 **The reason the reapings are so short is because I want to get them over with. You won't really get much from them, but you will find more development to come.**

 **Also, I encourage you guys to submit to The Awesome Novice Writer's SYOC, Reconstruction Destruction. They need tributes and I have one in already.**


	10. District 7 Reapings

**_District 7_**

 ** _Niza Walker, 16_**

 ** _The Antisocial Girl_**

I woke up to my brother, Nicholas, shaking me up. The morning sun shone threw the window of our cabin and made my face really hot. Nicholas waved his hand in front of my face, probably to wake me up, and pointed outside the window.

"Niza, look," he said, with an excited look on his face, "It's a cardinal!" He dragged me over to the window and pointed again. I wasn't amused.

"Nic, it's reaping day. I don't have time for shit like this." I tried to say calmly. I didn't actually care about being late to the reaping, but I _hated_ cardinals. They were my dad's favorite birds. We would go bird watching every Sunday. Then he left us. Just like that, we were left to fend for ourselves.

"Fine, be like that." Nic said, pouting, "Can you at least get some wood from outside? I'm cold."

Rolling my eyes, I reluctantly grabbed my axe and went outside into the woods. I saw the cardinal from before. I chucked a rock at the red feathers and it flew away.

I walked for about another 10 minutes, and found a short enough tree to chop down. It was thick enough to start a fire that would burn for a while. I normally would let a tree like this stand longer, but Nic _absolutely_ needed wood _right now._

I hacked at the tree for about 5 minutes before it broke. I didn't care how clean the cut was, so I got a couple splinters in my hand when I tried to pick to log up. I had to slowly pluck them out of my hand. _Ouch._

Once I was done getting the small pieces of wood out of my palm I decided it would be safer to wear the gloves that were in the pockets of my coat. Hopefully the leather would protect me from that damn wood.

The walk back to my cabin felt much longer now that I was carrying 50 pounds of chopped tree. I kicked open the door once I got back and dumped the wood on the floor.

Nic was watching the television when I walked in, of course. Being the best lumberjacks in our town, we could afford a TV, unlike others. The news was on. Apparently there was some uprising in our city. Things were on fire and everything. Moments like this made me grateful that we lived in a cabin in the woods away from other people.

One after another, I hauled the wood into the cabin and plopped it into the fireplace. After what felt like eternity, I was done. I took a match from the kitchen and lit it.

"Are you happy now, Nic?" I scowled.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, obviously not paying any attention to what I was saying. That freaking television had him in a trance.

"How about a 'thank you, Niza?' Or maybe a 'Wow, Niza, thanks for going out in the cold to get firewood for my enjoyment?" I yelled at him, anger bubbling inside me.

"Mhhm." Nic said giving me a thumbs up.

"You son of a bitch." I muttered under my breath and I stormed into my room.

 ** _Jesse Green, 17_**

 ** _The Poet_**

 _Calm is all nature as a resting wheel._

 _The kine are couched upon the dewy grass;_

 _The horse alone, seen dimly as I pass,_

 _Is cropping audibly his later meal:_

 _Dark is the ground; a slumber seems to steal_

 _O'er vale, and mountain, and the starless sky._

 _Now, in this blank of things, a harmony,_

 _Home-felt, and home-created, comes to heal_

 _That grief for which the senses still supply_

 _Fresh food; for only then, when memory_

 _Is hushed, am I at rest._

I always loved writing poetry. Whenever I take out my notebook, it's like the whole world disappears. The words flew onto the paper so easily.

I was so lost in my little world that I barely heard my mother yelling at me to turn on the news. I grumbled and got up from my chair, walking into the kitchen where the radio was. I turned the dials to 91.7; the news.

There was static for a while due to the trees covering our kitchen, but when I took the radio into our living room, I got a connection. And it was right on time.

 _"As we announced earlier this morning, there have been small uprisings in the town squares of districts 6, 7, and 8. To protect the chosen tributes in these districts, we will be announcing the names before the reaping. The two chosen tributes will be asked to come to the Justice Building into the safety of the authorities._

 _Without further ado, I will announce the two chosen tribute for this years Hunger Games!"_

My stomach was churning as the announcer paused to read the names.

 _"Niza Walker and Jesse Green!"_

'Oh shit.' I screamed in my head.

My mother apparently heard, since she came running down the stairs with tears flowing down her cheeks. She didn't even say anything, she just hugged me. I figured I was supposed to hug back.

She took her diamond wedding ring off and slipped it into my hand.

"Stay alive." She whispered as I headed out the door.

"Oh, don't worry."

I got to the justice building about 5 minutes later. Niza was there already, and the mayor was sitting down in her big swivel chair. I walked over to the chair and sat down uneasily.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked

"Oh, sorry." Mayor McCain said, shaking her head, "I was spacing out a bit there."

"Okay." I said awkwardly.

"I think you two know what's happening." McCain said, and Niza nodded.

"At the time of the reaping, you two are going to walk on stage for everyone to see and, yeah. Just do your things."

'I bet it's harder than it sounds' I thought.

"Azalea, your mentor, is going to come in and give you guys some tips. Okay?"

Great. Just perfect. Azalea was our mentor. She definitely wasn't going to help me. Not after what I did to her.

McCain left and Azalea walked in. She smiled at first, shook Niza's hand, but then glared when she saw me. I glared back.

"So, Niza, _Jesse,_ I'm Azalea, as you know. I'm only here to help you. And don't worry, I'm not a crazy or mean mentor." She changed her tone of voice when she said Jesse.

She looked away from me and started talking to Niza. "You don't want to cry when you go up stage. That'll put you on the career's target list. And don't try to run away either. That will get you whipped, and you don't want to go into the games injured."

She turned her chair over to me and looked angrily.

"And Jesse… Do whatever the hell you want."

 **Yay, District 7 reapings. No important announcements this time. Oh, and by the way, Azalea knows Jesse because after she won the 23rd games, Jesse started dating her, but then he cheated on poor Azalea and now she hates him...**


	11. Authors Note

Hey people reading my story...

I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story this far, but I'm sad to say I won't be continuing it. It's just very stressful with all the things going on in my life. Thanks for understanding.

BAHAHA HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!


	12. Note

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"Hey readers... I'm really sorry I haven't updated in over a month. Finals have been awful, I've been really busy, and I found out one of my close friends has cancer. I've been really preoccupied so forgive me if updates are slow or my writing seems different than usual. District 8 readings will hopefully be up in a week!/span/p 


End file.
